


Bloodstream

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Character Death, F/M, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug had taken away the one person Legolas ever truly loved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title & lyrics from: Ed Sheeran - Bloodstream

_**Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now...** _

Legolas clutched tightly to the thin frame of a young girl, one he loved ever so dearly. She smiled up weakly at him, shifting & wincing as it tensed her burning muscles.

"Don't move." He said softly, "Not an inch, wait for a healing elf." Legolas said soothing, a hand running through her short, choppy brown hair. He looked up at the movement to the corner of his eye, "Ada!"

Thranduil quickly crossed the grassy floor to his son's side, "Dragon's fire..." he murmured, icy blue eyes staring at the wound that stretched from her shoulder, to the entire right side of her body. "How did this happen?"

"When Smaug attacked the town, she protected the bowman's children..." Legolas explained brokenly, "Ada, what can we do? She's not healing like she usually does." He said worried, voice broken & crackly. Thranduil stood, picking her up swiftly, flinching at the way she cringed, & whimpered in pain.

**_If you loved me how'd you never learn?_ **

"I'm sorry young one," he apologized, "Hold on a little longer, think you can do that Zerriaha?" The teen smiled, nodding slowly as she closed her brown eyes.

"Legolas..." she whispered weakly. Legolas appeared by her side in a heartbeat, capturing her hand in his larger ones, fingers dancing over her knuckles lovingly.

"I'm here," he said, tears tracking down his cheeks, "I'll always be here." Legolas said, pressing his chapped lips to her cold hand.

"Good. Please, never leave my side..." Zerriaha grinned, eyes flickering open to stare at the lightening sky, happy the fire & ash dissolved. Neither noticed the way the Elvenking looked at them, a sadness tracing his eyes, with a hint of happiness.

"I won't." He said simply, "I promise." Legolas added. All three of them falling in a silence, Thranduil continued carrying the shifter to his elk, while Legolas held her hand, checking every two minutes to make sure she was still breathing, & Zerriaha made sure to squeeze his hand encouraging him.

 

* * *

 

Zerriaha woke up in a bed, one within the Elven kingdom. She tried sitting up, only to feel the pain shoot through her right side, her arm gave out on her, & she flopped back against the bed: yelping.

"Zerriaha!" Legolas exclaimed & skid to her side, clutching her wrapped hand in his with a gentle touch. His steel blue eyes glancing over her entire form, "You must be careful, you're putting too much stress on your body." He said petting her head.

Zerriaha looked at him softly, "Legolas, you're okay." She murmured, gritting her teeth at the agonizing pain from her burns.

"Of course," he said, moving to her unharmed side, taking her hand in his & nuzzling it with his nose. Zerriaha cupped his face, tracing his jawline with a finger.

_**Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes...** _

"What of Smaug? The king under the mountain?" She asked curiously. Legolas frowned at the mention of the wretched dragon Smaug.

"The bowman, Bard, killed the beast, piercings it's hide with a black arrow," he said. "Oakenshield's dead, including the heirs Fili & Kili." Legolas added quietly.

"Hey," she tilted his chin up with a finger. "I'm fine. In horrible pain, but fine." Zerriaha reassured, Legolas smiled, but it still held worry.

"If you say so," he pressed a kiss to her palm, "I should go, you need rest." Legolas stood & leaned over her, pressing his warm lips against her cold temple.. "Night Zerriaha."

She huffed a laugh, "Night Legolas." He left & Zerriaha took his advice, & turned over onto her left side, cringing as her right side stretched, & crunched up. It took her an hour, but eventually she did fall asleep, face scrunching into displeased expressions as she slept.

_**One or two could free my mind...** _

 

* * *

 

Zerriaha woke up to Thranduil sitting besides her. Usually cold eyes looking at her sympathetically, it aging him a thousand or so years.

"Thranduil?" He shushed her. Reaching out to lift one of her many bandages, it had become attached to the wound, & Zerriaha moaned in pain when he finally pulled it off.

"It's not healing..." he said to himself.

"I know." Thranduil looked to her, shocked he heard her. Then again, she had super hearing. "But, I can't tell Legolas that."

"I know." Thranduil said looking away from her, placing the bandage back in place. "My son... he has grown fond of you Zerriaha, I can see why. Strong & beautiful, usually elves, especially royalty, marrying within our own species..."

"Oh..." Zerriaha said with a hurt tone. Eyes falling to the covers. Thranduil glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling almost insignificantly.

"However, you're an a good wife for my son. I'd give him to you without a second thought." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked simply, tears welling her in eyes.

"Why what?" Thranduil turned completely to her, blue eyes intent on her face.

"Why tell me this now? When death is knocking at my front door?" Zerriaha said shifting ever so slightly on the bed. Thranduil's gaze became intense, seriousness hardening his eyes, & his expression like stone once more.

"Because, I know you've been trying to seek my approval." He said, "You've had it since my son fell for you." Thranduil added, leaning forward into her personal space. "And I wanted to tell you this before you could tell me what you wanted."

"I'm that much of an open book eh?" She asked playfully looking at the older elf. "Hahaha..." Zerriaha's laugh died down & she released a breath, "Will you do what I ask of you?" She asked barely above a whisper. Thranduil opened his coat, revealing a small bottle with a clear liquid in it, & a needle.

"I don't want my son's love to die," he said filling the needle with the morphine. "But I don't wish for her or him suffer from the long, & painful recovery." Thranduil said, inserting the needle into her vein. His eyes met hers, asking for permission.

"The sooner I die, the sooner Legolas can move on." She said crying quietly. Thranduil continued staring at her, eyes showing fear & a deep sadness. He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill the one person his son loved. He steadied his hand.

"Zerriaha, I can't..." he murmured & looked away ashamed. Zerriaha sighed, resting a cold hand on his, meeting his blue eyes. "... Legolas..." Thranduil murmured silently, a single tear falling.

_**This is how it ends...** _


	2. When It Kicks In

Thranduil set down the now empty morphine bottle, a sullen expression on his face even after he injected the clear liquid. He had done this until she had up to four doses of the medicine in her; not only numbing her, but also shutting down her vital organs. Slowly & painlessly.

_**I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream...** _

"Thank you Thranduil," she said softly, shutting her eyes as they became heavy after five minutes. Thranduil closed his eyes, wiping away the tear that was close to falling.

"Your welcome Zerriaha," he muttered. "Do you wish to be alone in your last minutes? Do you wish for me to get Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he walked towards the door.

"Nope, I'll be fine crossing over," she said tiredly. Zerriaha felt as if she could feeling the numbing magic medicine course through her veins, & capillaries, overloading her system into shutting down once & for all. "Goodbye Thranduil." He stuttered when pushing open the door.

"Zerriaha... " he appeared hovering over her, kissing her forehead. "Goodbye, I will join you one day." He smiled sadly & quickly left, holding back obvious sobs. Zerriaha sighed, feeling guilty about Thranduil & what would soon be Legolas' reactions; but it was for the best, right?

_**Fading out again...** _

She shook her head when her thoughts became clouded, "Ugh, its too late anyways. As I speak my own vital organs are slowly shutting down, & I'll fall asleep. Never getting to live my future with what would be a lovely husband with a loving father." Zerriaha felt herself lose control of her limbs, they were heavy, now merely weights attached to her. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

 _I'm also there, I can see it,_ she thought as she reopened her eyes to stare up at the decorative ceiling. Zerriaha looked at her hand as she managed to just barely clench it into a fist. Zerriaha felt the medicine spread to her lungs as it became harder to breath,  & her heartbeat began to fade in her ears.

_**I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream...** _

Zerriaha watched as her world began to blur, & sunspots dotted her vision. She smiled highly & her head lulled to the side.

"This is so lovely..." she slurred quietly. Brown eyes unfocused as they opened a crack, "Such a lovely morning..." she said squinting at the rising sun.

**_So tell me when it kicks in..._ **

 

* * *

 

Thranduil entered the room the moment he picked up on his son's wailing, & he was in his throne room. Out of an instinct that hadn't been used since Legolas was a child, Thranduil went to comfort his son as best as he could.

"Legolas-" The next words that came out of Legolas' mouth, reminded Thranduil of exactly what Tauriel said when she lost the dwarf Kili.

"If this is love... Then I do not want it..." his son murmured, clutching tightly to his beloved. In life & death, she still looked like a diamond; bright & pure. "Ada..." Legolas looked up at his father, "take it from me. Please..." He pleaded, tears falling from his clear blue eyes.

_**Well, tell me when it kicks in...** _

Thranduil stared at his son, his eyes not once daring to falter, & look away from him as he had done only hours earlier with the brown haired shifter in his son's arms. Her complexion pale, & she looked frail now as she laid limp in Legolas' embrace.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Legolas asked, pressing his forehead against hers. His tears falling, & sliding down her cheeks, giving the impression that she was crying for departing from this world.

_**Well, tell me when it kicks in...** _

"Because..." he was met with eyes much like his own. Legolas' eyes were not as they looked a day before, they weren't serious, & cold, & calculated. They were as he was when he was merely a boy, a child; innocent, & scared, & unsure of everything. "It was real."

"I miss her, like you miss mum," Legolas said standing with her in his arms. Thranduil stared at his son, nodding in agreement.

_**All the voices in my mind...** _

"Come son, we must bury her properly." Thranduil said, resting a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder, smiling small. Legolas nodded & led the way, ignoring the silence of the maids as he past them, he couldn't help but stop when one of them began to cry.

**_Calling out across the line..._ **

"Legolas, come on." Thranduil said softly, waving away the maids. Legolas snapped back to reality & continued on. Thranduil gave Legolas time alone with Zerriaha as they dug a burial place for her in the garden.

"I love you Zerriaha, I'm sorry I never told you before." Legolas said stroking her hair. "I was afraid, I didn't think we could be together, but I was wrong. You loved me too all along, & I was too blind to see it." He said leaning down to press his lips to hers. Legolas shut his eyes tighter at the cold feel of her lips against his, he wanted this so many times before when she was alive. To take her in his arms & kissing her with all the love, & passion that made him up, feel her plush, warm lips against his thinner ones, & feel them move against each other in complete harmony. Legolas wanted what his father had with his mum, except with the shifter he was now about to bury.

"Legolas." He looked up at his name, seeing his father standing behind him with a sullen expression. "It's time." Thranduil murmured. Legolas stood & carried her to the grave, kissing her one last time before setting her into the ground.

He closed his eyes, "I love you, always Zerriaha. And I'll miss you until the day I die." Legolas said, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcomed ^-^


End file.
